The Season Off
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: Something is wrong with Yuuri and he might have to take the season off
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"hey Victor." a voice shouts out to the only person in the ice rink who was practicing his free skate program for the finals in a week

Victor Nikiforov was the living legend of figure skater of Russia in Men's figure skating. He won numerous championships when he started skating when he was very young. Victor is a very handsome man with short gray/silver hair with bangs that covers his left eye and he has light blue-green eyes. He was also 32 years old

Victor had stopped his practicing and looked behind him to see someone behind the wall of the ice

"oh hey Yurio, what's up." Victor says which made Yuri say a curse word in Russian

"you know that I hate that nickname the pig's older sister gave me when she saw me." Yuri Plisetsky says. Yuri was also from Russia from Victor. Yuri had entered the Senior Grand Prix Final Championship when he turned nineteen. Yuri has a thin frame for a body which he is nicknamed the Russian Fairy by his fans. He also has blond chin-length hair that covers the right side of his face and has blue-green eyes

"anyway where is the little piggy at, shouldn't he be here practicing his program as well since your both going up against each other along with me?" Yuri asks

"well this morning when I woke up, I found him throwing up in the bathroom and we both thought he caught the flu so I told him to skip practice and go see the doctor." Victor says as he takes a sip of water from his water bottle

"Did he eat something bad to make him throw up?" Vuri says

"no the only thing he had last night was a small portion of a pork cutlet bowl even through their his favorite." said Victor

Before Yuri could say anything else, he was startled by a ringtone on Victor's phone near his water bottle

"oh that must be Yuuri with his news from the doctor." Victor says as he grabs his phone to answer it

He presses the answer button "hello Yuuri I miss you my love, how was the doctor visit, any news...oh yes I'm still at the ice rink practicing and Yurio is here with me...oh your coming here to meet me, ok and oh can you pick up some steam buns, all right see you in ten minutes, I love you my love, oh Yaoi and my sister are with you also...ok bye." he says as he ends the call with a smile on his face

"ugh you two make me sick to my stomach, it's gross, so what was the news that he has." Yurio asked without looking up because he was on his Instagram and the only thing he was a picture of Yuuri's back with his sister entering the hospital and under the picture was #yuri_katsukigoingtothehospital? by a fan of Yuuri's that was posted forty minutes ago

"a fan of his posted this picture on his Instagram." Yurio says as he shows the post to Victor

Victor looked at the picture and under the # was comments from his fans, friends and his fellow figure skating rivals

There was over a thousand comments but most of them were from his fans that says #pleasegetwell, #don'tbesick, #getwellsoon, #we'reprayingforyourhealth, #what'swrong and one that made Victor looked scared that says "#pleasedon'tdie

There was a comment from Yuuri's sister that says "my brother thanks you all for the comments but he needs to tell his husband the news first before his fans know anything." which the comment got a thousand likes from his fans

Then a new picture was uploaded within seconds of Yuuri with his head turning to the camera as he is crying while his facing the cameraman trying to stop the picture from being taken but failed and a female version of Victor was trying to shield Yuuri but failed

Under the picture, Yuuri posted a comment that says "stop taking pictures of me and stop following me." which his fans hit the like button and a #yespleasestopheisupset from his sister

A sound come from Victor's phone and he looks at it, "they just got inside the ice rink and they asked Yakov to lock the ice rink so no one can get inside and I guess not to bother us when he tell us the news."

" I want to hear the news also." Yurio says

Then they saw the door opening to reveal a blood shot eye Yuuri with his glasses on top of his head, his twin sister and the female version of Victor

Yuuri walks up to Victor who got off the ice and Victor holds out his arms with a smile so Yuuri can give him a hug and he started to cry again

"Yuuri honey, why are you crying please stop and what did the doctor say." Victor says softly in Yuuri's ear

It took ten and a half minutes of Yuuri to stop crying as he goes "Victor, I'm..."

To be continued

what is wrong with Yuuri


	2. The Flashback

Chapter Two

Flashback

 _Yuuri Katsuki had everything he ever wanted in his life. Like when he and Victor got married on his twenty sixth birthday for a birthday present. Yuuri had won his first gold metal four weeks after his birthday. His parents supported his marriage with Victor even through he married someone from a foreign country. He was also happy that his twin sister Yaoi was pregnant and married Victor's twin sister Victoria. When Yuuri got married, he kept his last name but added Victor's last name. Yuuri used to have short messy black hair but now he let his hair grow out to his shoulders but he combs his hair backwards when he performs his programs before a crowd. He also wears half rimmed blue glasses but he takes them off. He also has brown eyes. He was also 28 years old, four years younger then Victor. After they got married, they moved to Russia_

 _Yuuri wakes up everyday before Victor does, Yuuri always kisses Victor on the forehead to wake him up but today was different, when he woke up, he felt sick all of a sudden so he quickly scrambled out of the bed, he didn't grab his glasses and he bolted to the toilet and he empty his stomach out_

 _After he flushed the toilet, he heard "Yuuri", he turned away from the toilet to see Victor in the doorway with a worried look on his face_

 _Yuuri held out his ring hand for Victor to grab and to kiss it, Victor got behind Yuuri so Yuuri can lay his head on Victor's chest_

 _"what's wrong my love?" Victor says as he kisses Yuuri's forehead_

 _"I don't know." Yuuri only said_

 _They stayed together on the cold bathroom floor holding each other for several minutes until Yuuri went back to the toilet to vomit, as he continues to vomit, he feels Victor rubbing his back and holding his hair_

 _"Yuuri, you need to see the doctor." Victor says_

 _"but we both have practice today for the finals next week." Yuuri says with tears in his eyes_

 _"you can skip practice." Victor says_

 _Since Victor and Yuuri have been married for two and a half years, they still skate and their both in the finals together with four other people: Yuri Plisetsky, Emil Nekola, Seung Gil Lee and Jean Jacques (JJ) Leroy_

 _Victor in first place, Yuuri in second, Emil in third, Yurio in fourth, Seung in fifth and JJ in last place_

 _"what if this sickness stops me from skating in the finals?" Yuuri says while the tears still escaped from his warm brown eyes_

 _"if this sickness is really bad and can't be treatable, you'll won't be able to skate anymore." Victor says in a whisper_

 _"but...but...it can't be true, I don't want to stop skating, it's a part of me like you." Yuuri says as he cries into Victor's night shirt_

 _"I know, your a part of me too, but your health is more important and you need to get better' Victor says as he wipes the tears from Yuuri's eyes_

 _"you know that I hate the doctors since you had forced me to go to see if I had diabetes after I lost the weight when you become my coach." Yuuri says_

 _"was I wrong?" Victor says with a laugh_

 _"well at least I don't have diabetes." Yuuri says_

 _"all right, so go and take a shower and I'll make a appointment for you before I go to practice." Victor says as he gets up and then he helps Yuuri up also_

 _"your not coming with me?" asked Yuuri_

 _"no unlike you is not feeling well, I'm still going to go practice, so go call Yaoi or my twin sister to come with you." said Victor_

 _Yaoi Katsuki is Yuuri's older twin sister by three minutes. Yaoi and Yuuri both started ice skating when they turned twelve. Unlike Yuuri who has anxiety with depression and is shy. Yaoi is only shy with bipolar issues when she is around her idol, coach and married partner Victoria Nikiforov-twin sister to Victor. Yaoi has long black messy hair with a pink hair bow with brown eyes. She wears half rimmed pink glasses that she wears daily and she takes her glasses off when she ice skates. Yaoi is a professional three time straight Grand Prix Finals in Women's Figure Skating, a professional ballerina and a amateur fashion designer. She and Victoria got married on the same day as her brother's wedding so they had a double wedding. Yaoi kept her last name also but added Victoria's last name. Five months ago, she found out she is pregnant which she and Victoria along with Yuuri are happy. When she skates or practice for ballet, she ties her hair in either a ponytail or a tight bun or just leaves it alone. She is also 28 years old. She had to stop ice skating and ballet due to her pregnancy._

 _Victoria Nikiforov was Victor's older twin sister. She is two hours older then Victor. Victoria has long gray/silver hair that she puts in a ponytail when she ice skates. She like her twin is a five time champion in woman's ice skating, is a four time champion as a ballerina and she is a professional fashion designer. She was Yaoi's idol until Yaoi copied her so Victoria come to her and become her coach. She also married Yaoi and five months ago she found out that Yaoi is pregnant which she was happy. She also has blue-green eyes. and she is also 32 years old. Sometimes she wants to cut her hair short but Yaoi forbids her to._

 _"I'll call my sister to see if she wants to come with me." Yuuri says_

 _"good, so go and take your shower and call your sister while I make an appointment." said Victor as he grabs his phone_

 _Yuuri begin to close the bathroom door, as he closed the door-he hears Victor talking on the phone in Russian_

 _Since Victor become Yuuri's coach and husband, Victor taught Yuuri how to speak, read and hear Russian so in return Yuuri taught Victor how to speak, read and hear Japanese_

 _Yuuri turns the water on and steps into the shower to have the half warm and half cold water go down on his skin_

 _As he begins to put the shampoo in his hair, he hears the door opening and hears "Yuuri, your appointment is at 11:15 and I also called your sister and she'll will be here in twenty minutes after her appointment." said Victor_

 _"what time is it?" asked Yuuri as he puts the shampoo in his hair_

 _"its 7:20 and her appointment is at 9:40." said Victor_

 _"all right, see you later with my news." Yuuri says as he continues his shower_

 _"I'll see you later my love, kiss and love, text me if something bad happens before Yaoi comes." Victor says before he closes the door_

 _"don't worry I will and Yaoi has a spare key." Yuuri says as he washes the shampoo out_

 _Victor closes the door and he exits the huge apartment that they live in as he heads to the ice rink where his coach Yakov is waiting for_

 _After Yuuri finished his shower and he got dressed, he walked into the kitchen with Makkachin at his heels_

 _Yuuri gave Makkachin his breakfast food first before he got himself something to eat_

 _Yuuri opened the fridge to find several different items in the fridge: leftover pork cutlet bowl from the previous night, some takeout food, different kinds of vegetables and fruits, different meat, different sweets, some steamed buns, some of their diet food with several different water bottles, one bottle of soda, four bottles of different juice: apple, blueberry, cranberry and strawberry, a jug of ice coffee that Yuuri drinks, a low fat milk carton and maybe two or three bottles of wine and Victor's favorite vodka, breakfast food, ice cream, canned food and different other stuff_

 _Yuuri was given a chart sheet by Victor: if he wins a competition or if he did excellent in training, he was allowed a cheat week for the whole week once a month_

 _Sometimes Yuuri chooses his cheat week after the finals or if he feels depressed when he loses in the finals_

 _So Yuuri fixed himself some bbq chicken since he was carving it after his shower was finished_

 _He fixes it and puts the chicken in the over for fifteen minutes and he waited_

 _By 9:59 the chicken was done Yuuri begin to eat it, while he was eating, he received a text from his sister saying she is on her way and she'll be there in twenty three minutes_

 _Yuuri finished his meal and was about to clean the kitchen of the little dishes he had messed up until he felt another wave of sickness come out of nowhere so he quickly bolted to the bathroom again to empty his stomach of what he just ate_

 _As he continued to throw up, he didn't know that Makkachin had followed him to the bathroom because the dog was worried about Yuuri as he rubbed his head against the back of Yuuri's leg_

 _Yuuri finished throwing up and leaned against the wall as Makkachin whined sadly as he lays his head on Yuuri's knee. I'm ok boy, just not feeling well." Yuuri says as he rubs the top of the dog's fluffy head for several minutes_

 _They stayed in the bathroom until a voice broke the silence "Yuuri, where are you?" Yuuri quickly recognized the voice of his sister_

 _"I'm in the bathroom with Makkachin, Yaoi." Yuuri says as he flushes the toilet, washes his face and brush his teeth to get the smell out and opens the door to reveal his sister wearing a blue dress with diamonds on it with black leggings and a blue fur coat and her hair bow that was her trademark_

 _"hey sister, where's Victoria' at?" asked Yuuri as he walks out of the bathroom with Makkachin_

 _"she had a important photo interview with her fashion designer coach that will last for twenty minutes so she'll meet us at the hospital;." Yaoi says as she was petting Makkachin_

 _"how was your appointment?" Yuuri asks_

 _"oh good, I found out the gender of the babies." Yaoi says_

 _"babies?, as in twins like us?" Yuuri asks_

 _"yeah a boy and a girl." Yaoi says_

 _"does Victoria know yet?" Yuuri says as he places the dirty dishes in the sink and will clean them later_

 _"yes and Victoria wanted to name one of them with a Russian and the other one a Japanese name." Yaoi says_

 _"the names?" said Yuuri_

 _"Anastasia and Akihiko." said Yaoi_

 _"isn't Anastasia the long lost princess of Russia?" asked Yuuri_

 _"yes, anyway ready for your appointment?" asked Yaoi_

 _"not really, I throw up before you got here." said Yuuri_

 _"morning sickness?, he must be..." Yaoi thought_

 _"that's why were going to see what's wrong with you." Yaoi says with a smile as she pokes Yuuri's nose_

 _"your a mean twin." Yuuri says with a laugh_

 _"blame my hormones of the babies and you love me." Yaoi says as she grabs her brother's arm_

 _"bye Makkachin, be a good boy while I'm gone." Yuuri says as he closes the door_

 _By 10:49, they arrived at the hospital and they walked in as Yuuri signed in_

 _Yuuri sat down next to his sister as he received a notification from his Instagram app and he let out a small gasp and says "oh god."_

 _"what's wrong?" asked Yaoi_

 _"someone took a picture of us entering the hospital and posted it on my Instagram page." Yuuri says as he showed the picture to Yaoi_

 _Yaoi saw it and says "maybe a fan of your took it without us knowing."_

 _"and under the picture it say #yuri_katsukigoingtothehospital?" Yuuri says_

 _"well your fans love you and they like to know what you are doing every second." said Yaoi_

 _Yuuri received more notifications from his fans which made him smile that he read #pleasegetwell, #don'tbesick, #getwelosoon, #we'reprayingforyourhealth, #yohaveourlove, #youhaveourlove, #what'swrong, and one he didn't like was #pleasedon'tdie that got many likes_

 _"see your fans love you and care about you like Victor does." Yaoi says as she types sometime quickly on her phone_

 _Yuuri saw another notification that was from his sister that says "my brother thanks you all for the comments but he needs to tell his husband the news first before his fans know."_

 _"thanks sis." Yaoi says as he gives her a hug_

 _"that is what family is for." Yaoi says with a smile and she returned the hug as they heard Yuuri's name being called_

 _"want me to come in with you for support." Yaoi says_

 _"yes." said Yuuri as they both walked into the room with a nurse_

 _The nurse wrote everything of Yuuri down on a paper until she said "Doctor Nicolas will see you in a few minutes." as she leaves the room_

 _Minutes went by as they waited until they heard a knock on the door to reveal a middle aged man with light brown hair with gray roots to his shoulders_

 _"Hello I'm Doctor Nicolas and the nurse said to me that your throwing up and have weird cravings so to be safe I need you to pee in this cup to test it." he says as he hands Yuuri a small clear cup_

 _"test it for what?" Yuuri says as he took the cup from the doctor_

 _"well I know your a male but I have a theory from your symptoms that you might by pregnant." Doctor Nicolas said_

 _"h...how?" Yuuri says_

 _"another theory, you might have female organs inside you with your male organs." said the doctor_

 _"how is that even possible, males can't get pregnant." Yaoi says_

 _"I know, it's a rare thing in this world now these days, tell are you married?" asked the doctor_

 _"yes to Victor Nikiforov." Yuuri says_

 _"of course, your Yuuri Katsuki the ice skater from Japan, tell me have the two of you had sexes yet?" asked the doctor_

 _"yes but we sometimes condoms to be safe." Yuuri says with a blush that he was trying to hide from the doctor but he saw it_

 _"don't be embarrassed Mr. Katsuki, it's natural because I support the gay rights." said the doctor with a smile_

 _"thank you doctor." Yuuri says_

 _"one more question, when was the last time you and your husband had sexes?" asked the doctor_

 _"um...I believe it was two weeks ago and we didn't use a condom because it was our anniversary and we come back from practice and I think we were both horny." Yuuri says as he tries to remember when the last time they had sexes and Victor cum into Yuuri like seven times_

 _"sorry but one more question again, how many times did your husband cum inside you." asked the doctor_

 _"we actually lost count but I believe it was seven times." Yuuri says_

 _"alright, so go ahead and pee in this cup so I can test it and get the results." the doctor say as he opens the door for Yuuri_

 _Yuuri gets up from his chair and head to the bathroom_

 _As soon as he closes the door, "If I'm really pregnant, I won't be able to skate for a while" he says as he relieves himself in the cup_

 _After he finishes and washes his hands since some of the pee got on his hands, he reopens the door and walks back into the other room that his sister and the doctor were in_

 _He hands the pee cup to the doctor. "thank you please wait here still for the results" he says_

 _"how long will it take?" asked Yuuri as he grabs Yaoi's hand_

 _oh about 30 to 45 minutes so we can test it three times to be sure." the doctor says as he closes the door_

 _"Yaoi?" Yuuri says_

 _"yes?" she says as she looks up from her phone_

 _"I'm scared, what if I'm really pregnant?" Yuuri says as he begins to cry_

 _"if you are really, you will love the child and Victor will also love the child as well since the both of you made it like Victoria and me." said Yaoi_

 _"but what if Victor doesn't want it and takes me to a abortion clinic?" asked Yuuri_

 _"well Victoria might have to hold be back because I might rip out his heart through his ass and shove it up his dick." said Yaoi_

 _"that's dark Yaoi." said Yuuri_

 _"I have anger issues." Yaoi says with a smile_

 _"your still taking anger management classes?" asked Yuuri_

 _"I have a year left, stupid JJ." said Yaoi_

 _"what did JJ ever do to you to make you snap and he placed a restraining order on you?" asked Yuuri_

 _"remember in the finals last year, when you were skating your "Yuri on Ice" programs?" asked Yaoi_

 _"yes I remember, I was the last one to skate after Otabek finished his." said Yuuri_

 _"well when you were halfway in the program, I heard JJ who was standing next to his parents was saying your skating wasn't good and I kinda snapped and I beat the crap out of him until I believe it was Victor who grabbed me and I can't be near within 50 feet of him and have to take anger management classes. "said Yaoi "and he unfriended me on Instagram."_

 _"is Victoria on her way?" Yuuri says_

 _"she should be here in ten minutes but she will be waiting in the waiting room." Yaoi says_

 _"hey Yaoi, If I'm really pregnant, can you be my midwife through the pregnancy?" asked Yuuri_

 _"of course I would be honored, oh Victoria and I wanted you and Victor to be the godparents to the kids if anything happens to us." said Yaoi_

 _"I would be honored and Victor would be honored as well." Yuuri says with a smile until he felt something coming up in his throat and he bolted to the sink that was in the room with them and he threw up in it as Yaoi rubs Yuuri's back in circles_

 _The door opens to reveal the doctor with some papers in his hands. He looks up to see Yuuri throwing up in the sink_

 _"well I have some news to share." he says as he watches Yuuri finished throwing up and he cleaned the sink out_

 _"so what's the news?" Yaoi asks as Yuuri sits back down_

 _"your brother is indeed 100% pregnant." the doctor says_

 _"I'm?" Yuuri says_

 _"yes but for a male pregnancy, you will probably need a c section when you go in labor." the doctor says_

 _"I see." Yuuri says again_

 _"so any more questions?" asked the doctor_

 _"yes you see me and Victor are in the finals which is next week, will it be safe if I continued to skate?" asked Yuuri_

 _The doctor gave Yuuri a sad smile and says "I really want to say yes but I'm afraid when you skate, you might vomit on the ice when you either jump or spin so the only thing I can really say is you have to forfeit your spot in the competition and you let your husband continue in the competition"_

 _"I have to forfeit my spot/" Yuuri says_

 _"yes." the doctor only says_

 _"what would happen if I go against your orders?" Yuuri says_

 _"well if you do that, you might have miscarriage so you'll be on a pregnancy leave." said the doctor_

 _"ok I'll follow your orders, doctor." Yuuri says_

 _"that's a good patient, so here is your next appointment which is in four weeks." the doctor says as he hands a piece of paper to Yuuri_

 _"thank you doctor." Yuuri says as he and Yaoi bowed to the doctor as they stood up_

 _"I never had a patient who is Japanese who lives in Russia but I would never disrespect a custom from another nation so..." the doctor says as he bows to the twins_

 _The doctor finished his bowing, he opens the door to let them out and they walked into the waiting room_

 _The twins got into the waiting room to see someone waiting for them_

 _"Victoria" Yaoi calls out to the other woman in the room who was staring at her phone_

 _"hello my love, how was Yuuri's appointment?" Victoria says as she gets up from the chair and kissed Yaoi on the forehead_

 _"Yuuri's pregnant.' Yaoi says as she gives Victoria a kiss on the cheek_

 _"and I can't skate in the finals next week because I might throw up or have a miscarriage." Yuuri says_

 _"oh dear my brother will be sad about that, let me guess Victor doesn't know about the pregnancy yet." Victoria says_

 _"I have to call him to tell him that we're done and we'll meet him at the rink." Yuuri says as he pulls his phone out from his pocket_

 _Yuuri dials the phone and says "Hey Victor, I miss you, I'm done at the doctors and I'll tell you the news, where are you...oh you're at the ice rink...Yurio is with you?, yes I'll stop at the store to pick up some steam buns, see you in ten minutes, I love you too, Yaoi and your sister are with me also...all right bye." bye." as he ends the phone call_

 _"him and steam buns." Yaoi says_

 _"hey guess what, we don't have to stop at the store because I bought some." Victoria says as she hands a bag to Yuuri_

 _"thank you Victoria." Yuuri says_

 _They exit the building and headed to the ick rink for ten minutes_

 _As soon as they reach the stairs to the ice rink, they heard a shout behind them that went "Yuuri Katsuki, why were you in the hospital?" as someone was taking pictures_

 _Yuuri didn't answer because several more people begin to swarm around them with cameras_

 _"that's it, go away." Yaoi says as she storms up to them and she smashes four cell phones but one phone that wasn't smashed_

 _Victoria was blocking Yuuri who had begin to cry_

 _"you fucking bitch, that phone cost me four hundred dollars." one says_

 _"shut the fuck up, I don't care how it cost you, you didn't get permission to take pictures of my brother." Yaoi shouts_

 _"whoo lucky me, she didn't smash my phone so I'm going home to upload this on Instagram tagging Yuuri." the lucky person said as she and the other people runs away from the scene_

 _"please no." Yuuri says to himself_

 _"come back here you bitch." Yaoi shouts_

 _Within twenty seconds of standing there, they all received a notification and they saw the picture_

 _"I'm going to kill the bitch or bastard who invented Instagram." Yaoi says_

 _"you know that you can't do that, Yaoi." Victoria says_

 _"watch me." Yaoi says_

 _"Yuuri, post a comment really quickly." Victoria says_

 _Yuuri nodded as he begin texting under the picture_

 _"what did you say?" Yaoi says_

 _"stop taking pictures of me." Yuuri says quietly_

 _"I'm going to post something else." Yaoi says as she grabs her phone from her purse and begins texting something_

 _Yuuri and Victoria got another notification that says #yespleasestopheisupset which it got a hundred likes_

 _"can we please get inside so I can tell Victor?" asked Yuuri as they head up the stairs_

 _They got inside and they saw Yakov sitting down with Georgi Popovich and Mila Babicheva standing next to him in the lobby and they saw Yuuri crying_

 _"Katsuki, what's the matter lad?" Yakov asks as the three got closer to them_

 _Before Yuuri could answer Yakov, he instantly threw up in the plastic bag he was carrying_

 _"well the steam buns are ruined." Yaoi says_

 _"shit... Yaooi how much longer." Yuuri says as he throws the bag away_

 _"nine months." Yaoi says as she puts her hands on Yuuri's back_

 _"what's wrong with him." Mila Babicheva says_

 _"he is what Yaoi is." Victoria says_

 _"what?" Yakov screamed_

 _"congratulations, Yuuri." Mila says as she hugs him_

 _"yes and Yuuri will have to forfeit the finals next week or he might throw up if he jumps or spins or if he falls on his stomach, he might have a miscarriage." Yaoi says_

 _"what but Victor will be destroyed to hear that." Georgi Popovich_

 _"hey I was destroyed when Yaoi become pregnant because we had the finals last month." Victoria says_

 _Yeah and you, Mila and Michele Crispino's sister Sara won." Yaoi says_

 _"yeah I won gold, Sara got silver and Mila got bronze." Victoria says_

 _"so Victor will have to compete without Katsuki." Yakov says as he moves around in the chair_

 _"I wish I could go against doctor's orders." Yuuri says as he begins to cry again_

 _"go tell Victor." Mila says_

 _"Yaoi, Victoria can you two come with me." Yuuri says_

 _"of course." Yaoi says_

 _"Yakov, can you lock the building up so no one like skating fans can get in here and take more pictures of Yuuri." Victoria says as she sends a text to Victor_

 _"of course." Yakov says as he gets up and begins to lock all of the doors_

 _"your the best coach ever in Russia." Victoria says as she gives him a thumps up as she follows Yuuri and Yaoi_

 _Victoria watches Yuuri open the door to reveal her twin brother on the ice wall talking to Yurio who she didn't like that much_

 _She watches Yuuri walk up to Victor who got off the ice and she saw Victor hold out his arms so Yuuri can give him a hug and she noticed that Yuuri had started to cry again_

 _"Yuuri honey, why are you crying, please stop and what did the doctor say." she heard her brother say softly in Yuuri's ear_

 _Both Victoria and Yoai had an urge to tell Yuuri's news but it was Yuuri's news to tell, not theirs_

 _It took ten and a half minutes of Yuuri to stop crying as he goes "Victor, I'm..."_


	3. The News

Chapter three

the news

Author's note: to my followers, please no rude comments on my grammar because I have a learning disability and I sometimes try to make my stories to be perfect

oh if you recognized two characters from another show, please comment the show in the reviews, please

"your what, Yuuri?" Victor asks as he pulls Yuuri off of him

"remember after we got married, we both wanted to take our marriage to the next level?" asked Yuuri

"yes I remember but we also agreed on having kids after I retired after next week and you get four more gold medals." Victor says

"it kind of come to early." Yuuri says so quietly that Victor was the only one to hear

"what do you mean Yuuri, wait...don't tell me...are we really having a baby this early in our plan?" asked Victor as he puts both hands on Yuuri's head

"yes Victor, I'm pregnant with your child." Yuuri says as he puts his ring hand over his stomach and places his other hand on Victor's cheek

Victor started to cry as he brought Yuuri closer to his body

"we're starting a family early then I expected." Victor says as he continues to cry

They stayed hugging for awhile until "oi disgusting lovebirds, what's going on?, why is pork cutlet bowl crying?" they heard Yurio shouted as the married couple stopped their hugging

"Yuuri is pregnant, Yurio." Victor says as he placed his ring hand over Yuuri's stomach

"how?" Yurio said as he looks disgusted

"well the doctor says I have some female organs inside me like the womb." said Yuuri

"that is so disgusting." Yurio says

"and there is also some bad news, Victor." Yuuri says

"what is it my love." Victor says

"I won't be able to compete in the finals next week." Yuuri says

"what?" Victor says

"yes the doctor says if Yuuri does compete, he might throw up if he spins or jumps an if he falls from his jumps and he lands on his stomach, he might have a miscarriage." Yaoi says

"are you shitting me, piggy?" Yurio shouted as he walked up to the couple

"I wish I was, Yurio but I'm not." Yuuri says

"I'm a father and what will Yuuri be called?" Victor says as he gets on his knees and places his forehead over Yuuri's still flat stomach

"how about daddy like Victor?" asked Victoria

"no, how about mommy?" Yaoi says

"that sound embarrassing, Yaoi." Yuuri says as he placed his hands on top of Victor's head

"no it's not, I know another gay couple who are ten years apart and the youngest one was pregnant." Yaoi says

"wait, Misaki Takahashi is gay and had a child?" Yuuri says

"and married to Akihiko Usami." Yaoi says

"that famous BL Author?" Yuuri says

"BL?" Victor says as he stands back with his hands still over Yuuri's stomach

"Boys Love, it's a yaoi book that he includes himself and his lover in his books." Yaoi said

"is it any good?" Victor says

"it has sex in it and I made Yuuri read it one time." Yaoi says

"well that's because I thought it was a guy and a girl in the book." Yuuri says

"and mom caught you masturbating to the book in front of your collection of your Victor posters." Yaoi says which made Yuuri blush

"to the posters of me?" Victor says

"well when I had that crush on you, Yaoi made me read it and for some reason I had a dream of us in the book doing it and I was masturbating to it until mom come in when I was moaning your name until I cum and she grounded me and Yaoi for reading that kind of filth in the house even through I walked in on her naked reading it." said Yuuri

"and that's why Yuuri doesn't like women because of mom." Yaoi says

"didn't you have a crush on Yuuko?" asked Victor

"yeah a small one when I was eight until she started dating Takeshi." Yuuri says

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy to a girl or a boy." Victor says

"yeah me too." Yuuri says

"can I punch you in the stomach?" Yurio says

"hell no you can't Yurio, your not going to cause me to have a early miscarriage so you can either punch yourself and you can go find and beat the crap out of JJ." Yuuri says

"maybe I will, I hate JJ, he's an idiot." Yurio says

"yeah no kidding." Yaoi says

"hey Yuuri, you fans are still texting messages on Instagram, their demanding to know what's wrong with you." Victoria says

"well their answers will be question shorty after the finals are over and when Victor wins gold and retires." Yuuri says

"oh don't forgot to tell mom and dad and Mari." Yaoi says

"I think I will tomorrow because I feel exhausted." Yuuri says as he lays his head on Victor's shoulder

"let's go home and relax." Victor says as they begin to exit the rink and they went home

I know the ending was crappy but I wanted to end it so...


End file.
